spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Too Many Warren Cooks (SpongeBob DX)
in this Episode, Warren Makes a Cloning Machine that Creates Many Clones of Himself SpongeBob DX Episode 18 The Plot The Episode with Warren Drawing Plans for Machines on some of the Papers he got From The Prevous Episode, He comes to the Idea of a Cloning Machine, he Eventually gets it Finished, and he turns it on and uses it, and he made Multiple Clones, only Problem, he forgot to turn it off, so he fills his Cell so full it breaks the Bars, So the Warren Clones defeat all the Guards, and make it out. Their were 165 warrens per second, and the Machine got moved out of the Jail, And then all the Warrens go around, Causing Trouble, 35 Warren Cooks got arrested on the same day, And it later Increased to 1,110 Warrens per second in less than an Minute, Meanwhile, at the Krusty Krab, Squidward: >''okay, the only People who seem to be Ordering are these Clones!< , Evenually, Squidward got Tired and SpongeBob Tried to Feed the Warrens but he got really Tired, Until SpongeHad to '''Drink the Employee Production Juice Mr Krabs Has just in case', So SpongeBob Feeds Lots of Warrens. Evenually, He had to get his Hydro-Dynamic Spatula with Starboard Attachments and Turbo Drive, He Put it into full Gear, and the Warrens started to Squish Squidward and End up in the Kitchen, And he Feeds tons of The Warrens's Giant Orders and the Cash Register Started to get Pretty Full, It was almost about to Burst, And The warrens Kept Demanding Food and Mister Krabs got a New Machine set up with the Cash Register, If it gets to the Maxium amount, it will go through a Rubber pipe into Mr Krabs's Safe. it helped Save the Cash Register from Bursting, one of the Starboard Attachments Allowed Auto Pilot, Which Really '''Helped the Krusty Krab be Safe From Bursting from the Warrens, At MR Krabs Office, He Locked his Ofiice Door and Sealed it tight, Meanwhile, at the Police Station, The Cops here Warren Cloning himself a Lot, The Cops Arrest Warrens 24/7, The Real Warren is in his House, doing Moar Piracy, Illegal Downloads and Uploads, And Other Stuff. And Some of the warrens either Get Grounded or Arrested, And Most of them get Arrested, some Warrens come by the Boating School, and Steal All the Boats, And Mrs Puff Orders More Boats, and then some more Warrens come by to steal the New Ones, and the Car Dealerships Get Robbed too, as well as Boat Dealerships too. Later, A Bus that came and Droped off some Students, and The Warrens Locked up the Bus Driver in a Mini-Jail, and Stole the Bus, THe Bus gets Transformed into a '''Warbus Beta V0.10, And And the Bus Company gets Raided by Warrens, And the People Stolen Get Brainwashed, LAter Bikini Bottom City Hall gets Raided by Warren's Minions, and THen the Milliatary come in, And have a War against Warren, it later Becomes the Great Warren War of 1999, on May 29th, The War Truely Began. Basicallly, The Bikini Bottom Milliatary Captured 56 Warrens, and locked them up, Their goal was to gain all the Warrens, They Cleaned out the Krusty Krab and The KRusty Krab already Got $1,353,567,543,543,454,343,232,242,224,242,232,233 From the Warrens, And the Milliatary Look for more Warren, They Distory the Bots and Remove the Brainwash, The used to be Brainwashed wait by the Krusty Krab. The Military has 356 Warrens, And the Bikini Bottom Military still has hundreds to get, Their was Many Colouring the Buildings all Werid, Meanwhile, SpongeBob at home was looking up some news at Bikini Bottom News.com, the News site for Bikini Bottom, SPongeBob found out about the Warren War,and SpongeBob Had the Door Locked for the 5 days Warren was Spreading. SpongeBob called Patrick, and asked Patrick if he would like to come over to SpongeBob's House, The Way Patrick makes it, is that he digs underground, and evenually, Made it to SpongeBob's House, They Relaxed and Enjoyed a Great time, SpongeBob Played his MS-DOS game on his Windows 98 PC, Meanwhile, The Bikini Bottom Military Captured 879 Warrens, And Still had Billions to go. He Called for Backup and a Few Buses were Picked up and Teared open, And the Number of Warrens on the Buses were Like this: *Bus 1: 29 Warrens *Bus 2: 45 Warrens *Bus 3: 86 Warrens *Bus 4: 10 Warrens *Bus 5: 8 Warrens *Bus 6: 130 Warrens *Bus 7: 5 Warrens *Bus 8: 124 Warrens *Bus 9: 23 Warrens *Bus 10: 200 Warrens *Bus 11:124 Warrens *Bus 12: 234 Warrens *Bus 13: 100 Warrens *Bus 14: 256 Warrens *Bus 15: 247 Warrens *Bus 16: 235 Warrens *Bus 17: 643 Warrens *Bus 18: 500 Warrens *Bus 19: 345 Warrens *Bus 20: 12,250 Warrens Then, it was found out there were still 20 more buses, so far, there are 16, 473 Captured, The Military Hired a Force to Raid Warren's Huge Castle, there were Warren Guards, But they Captured 26 of the Visable Guards, and many of the Guards were captured, and then The most Powerful Guards got Pwned Pretty Good and Captured as Well, The Real Warren (The one sitting in the Throne) Had a Machine that Summoned more Warrens, And While the Military was Starting to call for more and More. They had to use the Military Bots, and the bots Started to Capture more and More Warrens, while the Solders got to rest, and evenually, Warren's Castle's Defences Were Weakened to the Point of Defences being non existant, And then, The Enhanced solders Battled the King, And the Solder Evenually Blew up the Machine he's wearing and Captured the Real Warren. Evenually, The Cops Help and Arrest a Majority of the Warrens, The Other 12 and a Half Billion Manage to leave the City, Most of them Leave the City, A Half of 1 Billion of them were Captured, And Warren had a Strict Scolding From the General, and his Jail YEars were increased to 150 Years, And he was Put back in Jail, With The Cloning MAchine Being put in the Failed Plans Closit,and the Episode ends on a Similar way to Warren House Blues (SpongeBob DX). Category:SpongeBob DX Category:Episodes